Traditionally, military radar systems and other military radio frequency (RF) systems have been assigned specific portions of the electromagnetic spectrum to operate within. Recently, the Federal Communications Commission (FCC) has announced that certain portions of the electromagnetic spectrum that were previously allotted exclusively to military systems would now be auctioned off to the public. This could lead to a situation where military radar systems will have to share electromagnetic resources with one or more other commercial or military RF systems. Advanced RF systems may also wish to allocate existing spectrum in a dynamic way. Techniques are therefore needed that will allow military radar systems to coexist with other RF systems in an efficient and timely manner.